1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a vessel having a bottom with a louvered, punched or embossed pattern and to a manufacturing process thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional practice of manufacturing a vessel having a bottom with a louvered, punched or embossed pattern, a flat blank of specified dimensions is drawn to yield an interim product of vessel form, a louvered pattern is molded on such interim product, and the final product is then obtained by cutting and other steps.
In this conventional practice, however, in which a louvered or other pattern is molded after drawing a flat blank, the side wall of the vessel restricts the profile of the mold for producing the pattern, resulting in a high cost of production, and moreover, the maintenance of the mold is inconvenienced.
When the pattern is to cover nearly the whole area of the bottom of the vessel, on account of a heavy work load and the profile and maintenance of the mold, the molding of the pattern is often done in several steps, which is inefficient and liable to increase the manufacturing cost of the vessel.